


Reunited in every way

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Branjie, Comfort, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Sad, Spoilers, You might cry, reunion spoilers, rpdr season 11, the ending is worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Filming the reunion was really hard. Having to face the truth. Tell the hole world that this is over. It’s all too much for both of them.Sad butHAPPY ENDING





	Reunited in every way

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S11 REUNION 
> 
> if you haven’t watched it don’t read.

The hole story is in Brock’s POV

All the queens are getting up from their seats. Scarlet left so fast no one even had time to notice she’s gone. Kahanna seems to still be mad at Mercedes. Ariel is grabbing her purple wig before pulling Ra’jah aside to finish off the drama. All the cameras are turned off and the workers are going home. Everyone seems to be leaving, but still Jose can’t find the strength in him to get up from his chair, still looking down at his feet as he’s realizing what just happened.He just confirmed to the hole world what he didn’t even want to confirm to himself. This was probably the hardest thing he has ever had to do. Stand there and pretend he’s okay. A tear just fell down on his cheek, he doesn’t have the strength to look around to see if he’s alone, but by the silence it seems like it. He just break down crying. It feels good to let go off all the shit that’s been running through his head for the past few hours of filming the reunion.

I can’t stand seeing Jose cry. When I broke up with him he bursted into tears as well and I can’t stand seeing him like this. I probably shouldn’t be here but I’m scared to move, I don’t think he’s noticed yet that I’m still in the room, otherwise I don’t think he’d be crying in front of me. Tho we are still friends he’s been hiding his feelings a lot lately. I think we’ve sort of both been hiding the fact that we still have feelings for each other. I regret telling him that we needed to stop this, I regret telling him I don’t have time for romance, I regret not giving us a real chance. This could have worked out if I wasn’t being a wimp. Too scared of commitment, but now that I’ve screwed up I realise that committing is not that hard if you love someone like I love Jose.

« Brock? »  
I jumped from my chair

« Hi.... »

« You...how... have you been here all along? »

« Yeah, sorry, I was hoping you wouldn’t notice »

« It’s just a lot to bring back the feelings you know »

« Yeah. I’m sorry, but you know I still love you »

« I know Brock, you love me but we can’t do this, it sucks. Because I really wanted to make it work »

« I know.»

Jose gets up from his chair, grabs his furry little green thingy from underneath his seat and walks away. I tried to follow him but lost sight of him in the long halls leading to the city streets. 

Minutes later I get outside and I see him get into a cab. I get into the one right behind his and tell  the driver 

“I’m going wherever he’s going” pointing the cab in front. The one Jose is in. 

As I suspected we are going to the hotel. I see him get out of the cab so I follow him inside and as soon as he gets into his room I hear him sobbing. I feel so bad for making him feel like this. It’s all my fault, I gotta fix this.

«Jose I know you’re in there»

« Go away Brock, I’m going to bed » he says and I can feel in his voice shaking. I know he’s trying to hide from me the fact he’s crying 

«I heard you crying and I wanted to check if you were okay»

«Yeah, I am, now please go away I’m trying to get some sleep »

«Jose I am not going nowhere until you let me in and talk to me»

The door unlocks and I see Jose, he had time to de-drag completely before leaving. I just took off my makeup and hair in the cab. I’m still wearing my drag clothes.

«What do you want Brock?» He says wiping a tear away from his eye. 

« I am sorry»

«Alright... » he says crossing his arms. 

«I don’t think you get it. IM SORRY »

« I GET IT, YOU ARE SORRY! What now?»

« Jose, I love you, and I don’t think we can be friends if this is how it’s going to be »

« Are you trying to say we shouldn’t even be friends? »

«no »

« Then what Brock? Make up your mind! »

« I don’t wanna be your friend-»

« Alright then leave »

« I wanna be your lover» I cut him off.

I wait for an answer but I can see the expression on his face,he’s in shock and won’t talk. I guess I have some explaining to do 

« I want it. All of it. I don’t care about anyone else, I don’t care if we never see each other for weeks, I don’t care about anything as long as I get to call you mine. My life doesn’t make sense without you. » I started crying .

I try to look at him but he’s not answering me ...  
«Just say something Jose please »

He moves closer to me, looks so deep in my eyes I could see into his soul.

I’ve kissed Jose a thousand times, but yet this time it felt different. When he pressed his  lips on mine it wasn’t a soft kiss, nor a quick kiss, or a horny kiss. I’ve never shared that kind of kiss with him. It was a much needed kiss. Like his hole life depended on that particular kiss. Passionate, yet soft. The perfect amount of everything.

He pulls away from me looks into my eyes again and say  
« Brock, What is that? »

« What you mean? »

«What are we? »

« What do you want us to be Jose?»

« I want every morning to be waking up to you. Even if we can’t be together I wanna grab my phone, look trough my messages and see your name pop up with a little heart beside it. I wanna talk to you every day, and every night. That every moment we aren’t busy we are with each other, every time I come back home, that it’s not my old appartement in Tampa, it’s you. Wherever we are, you are my home, my safe space. I want us to be each others world...»

« Then that’s what we are going to be. »

I see his face light up like I just gave him the most precious gift he could ever receive.  
« I love you Jose »

« I love you too Brock »

He let me into his hotel room, gave me some clothes to put on. All of his stuff Is too small for me but he still carried around my T-shirt I gave him so he wouldn’t feel lonely when he’s gone. I put that on, it was my own shirt but it still smelled like him cause he had it for so long.

We got into his bed, turned off the lights and fell asleep together. I felt in that moment that this is where I belong. Holding him into my arms. We both knew that we would never ever leave each other again.


End file.
